Sealview Nightmare Continues
by Ro 'FlyinBootay
Summary: F/O pairing! After sealview what happens! A little different then what really happened...
1. Chapter 1

I'M PREGNANT! PREGNANT! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! I DON'T WANT HIS KID! "Arg!" i screamed throwing the pregancy sticks at the wall and walking out of my bathroom before calling Fin. "Hey 'livia" he said answering the phone.  
"Fin? Y-you... I-I'm..."  
"Shhh... babygirl I'm on my way!" he said before hanging up and I sat on the floor of my bedroom.  
20 minutes later...  
"Olivia where are you?" he called walking in my front door.  
"Bedroom" I croaked out. When he walked into my room he immediatly sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.  
"What's wrong baby girl? Did you have a nightmare about what that bastard did to you?"  
"No I'm living it now"  
"What do you... oh Liv its alright I will stand with you. What do you want to do about it?"  
"Keep it. I couldn't kill it. It's innocent and I don't think i could handle being seperated from it after"  
"Ok why don't we go tell the squad what happened now and we can deal with the screaming that we are going to get together ok?" he said pulling me up off the floor and handing me my clothes off the bed to put on. Once I was dressed he handed me my keys, gun and badge before dragging me out the door and to his car.  
"I don't even know how I am going to tell them" I whispered to him.  
"The same way I will. From the beginning. If you want I will start or you can I don't care"  
"I will" I said and for the rest of the ride it was quiet.  
When we got to the precinct I got out of the car and just stood there."Liv its all going to be ok" Fin said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the building. All the way up to the squadroom I stared at the floor unsure of what to do. "Liv look at me. Olivia" he said grabbing my chin, which caused me to strike out at him."oh god I forgot Liv sorry" he said.  
"No no I knew it was you I didn't mean it." I said just as we got to the floor. Fin grabbed my hand again and pulled me through the squad room and straight to Cragens office.

Olivia really didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice so I was stuck pulling her into Cragens office. "Lets go Liv" I said because she stopped in the doorway. "Its alright" I finished pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind her.  
"Whats going on?" Cragen asked watching the whole thing.  
"Nothing" Liv said trying to run off.  
"Oh no you don't" I said pulling her back to the chair infront of the desk and making her sit down.  
"Olivia you alright?" George asked making both of us jump not realizing that he was there.  
"Fine I'm going to work now" she said, but I wouldn't let her get up.  
"No Liv you need to tell him what you told me and how it happened and then I will tell my part of the story" I said kneeling infront of her "ok?"  
"No" she said and I sighed.  
"Come on Liv don't make this harder than it already is" I said.  
"What is going on?" Cragen asked again.  
"Olivia needs to tell you her part of the story, so that my part makes sense, but seeing as she is being a pain in my ass currently. I can't tell you" i said fully annoyed with Olivia.

Well I was confused and thought that something was off with all that was happening. "Hey Olivia would you tell me if everyone left?"  
"No I wouldn't Fin needs to tell you as well."  
"How old is the secret?"  
"Ummm... Four months" she said and I calculated back to when she was in sealveiw.  
"Did this happen in sealveiw?"  
"Maybe"  
"Olivia Yes or No?"  
"Yes"  
"Alright. Did it happen in the basement?"  
"Yes"  
"Did it happen when you were cuffed to the door or on the bed?"  
"The bed" she said and I saw Don shift in his seat while Fin just watched her.  
"Did Fin see what happened?"  
"Only part of it"  
"How much?"  
"The very end"  
"Fin what did you see?"  
"Harris... he was..." Fin couldn't even say it, but I Olivia trying to keep her mouth shut.  
"Fin its alright" I said promting him.  
"He walked in on the end of Harris raping me" Olivia whispered looking at the floor.  
"Wait what?" Cragen asked.

I didn't want to say it again, but I still had to tell him the whole story. "Lowell Hariss raped me while we were in the basement." I said louder than I had the first time.  
"And why are you just telling me this now?"  
"Because..." I started to say in, but apparently the child wanted me to show them instead. I lunged for cragens trash bin just as I threw up into it. "Shit..." I swore. "Was that actually necessary?" I questioned the thing and looking down at my stomach. "Figures your not gonna answer are you?" I stated and asked the thing again. Then I looked up to find everyone, but Fin staring at me. Fin was just trying not to laugh at my randomness.  
"How long have you know?"  
"A day, but I probably should have figured it out sooner since that is almost three and a half months old" I said nodding at the trash bin.  
"Ok have you gone to a doctor at all?" he asked again.  
"Not yet I need to call my OB"

It seemed that as long as she didn't have to tie in Harris with what she had to talk about when it came to the fetus she was fine, but otherwise she couldn't talk about it. "Ok I need you both to talk with George then I can send you back to the feild when he says you guys are safe to work no PTSD or anything and Olivia fiind out how far along exactly and we can talk how much your working"  
"I know exactly because all the other partners I had were either women or men that wore condoms in the three months before sealveiw" she snapped and that was obviously something Cragen could've done without. "Alright just both of you go talk with George outside of my office, so I can get someone in here to clean the bin"  
"Ok" we all said and I had them follow me out of the office and up to the cribs where the door could be locked and nobody could walk in and hear what they obviously never wanted to bring up.  
"I want both of you in the room at the same time because obviously you both need the support from the other." I said having them sit. "Now who wants to start the story from the beginning?"  
"I have to" Olivia said.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear guest reveiwer my screen name is what it is for a reason. i have that name to remind myself that crying is ok in life and not just for babies to do because they cant talk. i have it because i didnt think my normal name would be ok for a site that has younger kids using it. i am 16 so i dont think that my writing is the best it could be. so if you dont like it dont read it! that is all of my rant and if you like the story thank you for reading and hopfully reveiwing!  
-xxxcrybabyxxx  
Chapter 2  
"It started out with me asking one of the guards what was going on because we were just sitting and waiting for a shot or something. I didn't really care. I was trying to gain the trust of the small group of girls around me. But once I asked what was going on the rest of the inmates started to riot and they flacked up and came in." I paused and looked up at George not even needing to look at Fin because I knew what his reaction was.  
"Keep going Livia" he said prompting me to go on.  
"One of the guards tried subduing me by slamming me into the table. I never realized how much it hurt our perps until I felt it first hand. Then Harris came in asking who started it and he gave me up. Harris said we were going to the hole, but once we went down a set of stairs instead of up to cell block C. I asked where we were going. He said nothing, but once that happened I started to really pay attention. We got to the basement and there was a bed down there..." I got real quiet and shook my head to ward off the memories. "I asked what he wanted and he said what every man wanted" I couldn't say anymore and didn't want to.

"Its ok Olivia nobody judges you or thinks any different" I said, but she just shook her head and wouldn't continue, so I looked at Fin for help.  
"He had her cuffed to the bed when i came down and she was already stripped and he was in her. I came down just as he was finishing, so when I pulled him off and cuffed him. It was too late. I cuffed him to the pole in the basement and then helped liv into some clothes the were down there. She didnt want to tell anyone so we just said he sexually assaulted her and didnt have her press charges. once he was dressed and she was alright I brought him out... and you know the rest" Fin said and looked like he wanted to be sick.  
"Olivia... Fin... It wasnt either of your faults"  
"Yeah whatever" Olivia said before walking out with Fin not to far behind her.  
I walked down stairs five minutes later expecting to see them working and blocking everyone else out, but instead i found elliot with an ice pack and no Liv or Fin. "where did they go?"  
"They walked out and when I tried to ask Liv what was wrong she threw a beautiful right hook to my face" elliot said angrily.  
"Great" i said turning to Cragens office. "they should be fine with therapy, but its going to be hard for them. they are getting attached to each other. almost as if they are falling in love"  
"I figured as much. they just walked out together. im assuming back to olivias. thats where i seem to find them latley."  
"wait you knew they liked each other?"  
"I thought it was friendship"

We both left the precinct after Olivia punched Elliot and went back to hers. Once we got there she went straight for her fridge and pulled out a container of ice cream and two spoons. "want some?"  
"Course what else do you even have here?"  
"good question... but this stuff is so good. i might have some ramen if you want that?"  
"No cookie dough Ice cream is good"  
After eatting the ice cream and watching tv, olivia fell asleep on me so i layed her down and went to her kitchen and decided to clean up a little since we hadnt done anything latley. well besides eat and talk and watch tv and sleep... alright we have been lazy. i had been cleaning for about two hours when i heard olivia whimper from the livingroom, i decided to wake her up so that she didnt get stuck further in her nightmare. "hey liv. livia? come on wake up" i said then gently shook her shoulder. she woke with a start and jumped off the couch breathing heavily. "hey hey liv your ok you are at home dont worry" i said walking towards her before she started to sob. when she did i pulled her to my chest and sat down against the couch with her in my lap.


End file.
